


A Late Night Ride

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Units D & G [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Body Part Kinks, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Needs Some Booty, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Consensual Non-consensuality, Erotica, F/M, G-spotting, HTP, HYDRA Trash Party, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protected Sex, Psychological Drama, Smut, mcu - Freeform, oragasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: It’s 1989. Two Hydra agents meet under the cover of night fall. They proceed to swap data and share sleeping quarters. One of the agents is you, my dear Reader and the other is Winter Soldier and who he becomes when the mask comes off.





	A Late Night Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone Reading It](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+Reading+It).



> Whoops, messed up my upload order, this was supposed to be after "When The Rendezvous Is Compromised". Good news is I gave the next three stories a secondary editing. I wasn't going to post it but a new friend inspired me to give it a life here @ AO3.
> 
> And as always, I'm sorry.

Pairing : Winter Bucky X Reader

You open the door, It's sprinkling and misting out tonight. Outside stands a shadowed figure. On his person he wears a leather jacket, one sleeve removed for better articulation of his left arm, woven tactical gear, gun holsters and knife sheaths a plenty, boots. His long dark hair, powdered with the fine mist obscures his face. Of it you see a dark mask and googles cover his face.

His left arm looks to be covered in amber and white gems, the accumulated precipitation reflecting the few streetlights at this side of the house. His entire arm is a cybernetic creation, it's exo-armor as bright and silver as mercury. He's a strongly built tall man, as a matter of fact more muscular and taller than average. He doesn't look fast, but he is. He doesn't look like a nice person to let in your house at this hour either, but you do.

Your his contact and just him being here tonight is the passcode. You step aside and he walks into the kitchen from the patio. You scope out the yard quickly and shut the door. After you walk around the first floor and stealthily check the windows, he most likely has not been followed. Your bare feet stick a little to the cool wooden floors due to the humidity.

Your return to the kitchen and see he has shucked out of his gear and stuffed it into the duffle you had waiting for him and it's as if he's put the Winter Soldier away for now. You hear him up stairs in the shower. You can only get so clean when you’re working for Hydra. If you start trying to wash away the wrong things, you might just get cleansed away yourself.

You return to cooking, keeping a sharp eye on every window and listening under the constant murmur of the pop radio station's late night jazz show. You listen for anything that sounds like it's trying to blend in with the homely sounds in the little house. Your derringer rests at the ready in a custom holster that lays close to your waist in the small of our back, under your knee length night shirt. Without a gun in it, the holster looks like any other T back thong.

You hear him when he gets out the shower, you've done this little honey's-home-from-work routine so much you can even tell the exact moment his first step will fall on the stairs as he comes down to eat. When he walks up behind you, you take a peek at him over your shoulder and smile. His face is beautiful with a strong jaw, a slight mustache and beard, a long strait nose and a cleft chin. His eyes are like cerulean smoke. His smile easy and lovely.

He hugs around your waist like a anyone's husband would, resting his chin on your shoulder so he can see in the pot.

"I missed you so much, Sweetie!" He says. "Whatcha makin'?" Underneath, there is code: Mission complete. Next extraction at 0700. He's really good. He's got a different accent this time. The last time you two played this charade you had a raven black afro. It's always different, you both always have a different name, always make contact somewhere as far dissimilar as possible from the last. But there's always something real in good lies they say.

"Only your favorite fettuccine," You say. Status Accepted. Get away vehicle is close by. You squeal in a saccharin sweet voice, "Baby, your distracting me!"

"Oh? You distracted me first!" He says, burying his face in the nape of your neck. He takes a big deep breath and you feel coolness stirring the short hairs there. You feel a bone deep throb below the waistline and you try to push it down. You can’t. Because really, you don’t want to. It's so taxing trying to pretend to both appear to feel and not feel convincingly.

"Come on, babe we gotta eat some supper," You say. "I waited up all night to make it hot and fresh so you can taste my new recipe--"

"Oh, I wanna taste alright..." He says reaching down with his left hand, he lifts your night shirt and plunges his ice cold arm up it, wedging it between your breasts and then up out the collar of the shirt so his hand grips you about the neck. You wonder if he can feel your hot supple flesh with that hand. His other hand goes down, his hand tucked between your legs and uses his fore arms to press your whole body against his t-shirt clad chest. His hair is just barely damp and is cool lying across your shoulder.

"I'm so.... very .... very thirsty.” He says in a harsh whisper. “I just wanna spread your legs and take a nice long sip of you." He says quietly, enunciating slowly into the cup o your ear. 'This is a new improvisation,' you think but-

This sentence burns a line right to the core of you. In your ear, to your heart and down, making sparks fly around your vulva as he presses on you just enough for your clit to feel it.

You turn off the stove and say "Oh, we'll have a drink & dinner then�."

"Let's go to bed, babycakes, right now," He says. This is new, too.

You put the spoon you're holding down then go to the wall where the light switch is in this room is and turn it off. He stalks over to you, a tall dark shadow and embraces you about the waist again. He leans close, kissing your throat and collar bone.

“We’ll eat in a little while.” Secured the perimeter. Sleep shifts till 0500.

Then what happens next is totally not scripted.

He grabs your waist with his right hand and spins you like a top to get you facing the wall. He takes your right hand, raises it above your head pressing your hand to the wall gently till you flatten it there. Then he takes your left with his own and places it on top of your other. He puts his lips as far up to your ear as he can and whispers in a voice so quiet only you and God can hear, "Do you want this?"

You nod, just the barest of movement. You want his kisses, just not the lies they are. You could never say no to him, even if you'd been given the option before now. You don't know what's going on. It's never been policy to ask first. This ruse usually plays out with no break from character.

"I'm...not trynna hurt you. I wanna be as honest as I can. Because...I want this, but I'm not gonna take it. They've made me do it in the past, but I refuse to do it again." He says stepping back, smoothing his metal hand down your arm slowly, lightly, giving you every chance to step away or go for the gun.

You didn't realized. Being a spy is like living in the depths of the sea. The espionage on the surface, all the orders and missions underneath and you, the oldest and realest you beneath, looking on like a spirit incapable of disrupting the living realm. All the heavy lies and deception washing over you in currents dictated by politics. You didn't realize you weren't down there alone. You thought he'd been washed away. You thought he was one of the one's Hydra had scrubbed down to a blank slate, the covers work better when even the asset believes them.

You don't change position. There is no trained response for this and going with your gut feeling...

It's obvious he's not going off script because he's an impostor, no one could fake the expression you see when you look into his eyes. It's one of the reasons he's so good at this. He's not doing it to rock the boat either, if he was, he'd have killed you 100 times by now and escaped already. If he's trying to, in fact, share something real right under their noses, to let you know he's not totally controlled right now...does he really feel the way you think? Is he trying to say what you think he is?

You remain at the wall. Your hands held by invisible bonds you put yourself in. If he's gonna kill you, it will be now.

After a few seconds tick by, it's long enough for that to have been him saying "No, sweetie, I'm not here or that." he steps in closer to you, and places both hands on each of your elbows and caresses down, down passed your armpits, down, down your ribs and waist to take hold of your hips. "Are you sure?" he whispers.

"Please...please. I want it to be real. Just this one time, just once...please..." You whimper. You've loved him in secret for so long, so very long. You need to know, you need him to love you back tonight.

He thrusts his hips forward, hard enough your hips thrust forward to the wall before you. He's so hard, so big, you can feel through the sweatpants his erection is simply throbbing. He pushes up on you and his dick slides into the cleft of your cheeks, rubbing against the gun at the small of your back. Some part of you is turned on by metal because of him and you moan loud and long, envisioning his cock, the cold slick body of the gun and your body all pressed together.

"Uggh!" he grunts sliding himself back down between your ass cheeks. He drops to his knees behind you. He places his hands on your calves and strokes upward, pushing up the nightgown. You feel his face pressing against your ass. He's rubbing his face all over your ass like cats rub their faces on things.

He's kissing you gently on the left cheek, biting at the right, moaning "Mmm, oompf, aghh!" the whole while. When he places his face between the cheeks with his tongue out dragging it up across your entire ass, well if you were a different person you'd be embarrassed and find what he's doing odd. But you are you and your so hot for him you'd do anything with him right now, including have your ass worshiped in this way. He takes both of your cheeks in his hands with his face still between them and giggles them. He releases and rubs his finger up the crack of your ass and caresses the upper portion out to the hips and down the sides of the outer thigh. He presses his face deeper licking around the strap of your thong, licking at you anus. His tongue is cool and wet and you hear him moaning, “Oh, babygirl, goddamn!” as he pulls away.

He sighs and comes to his feet again saying "Come on, sugar, let's go to bed." at regular speaking volume.

He takes your hand in the dark and guides you up the hall and up the stairs and up to the bed. You accidentally sadden yourself because you kept wanting to call his name, but the names are always different. None of you are suppose to remember who you are. This time he's supposed to be Calvin and you're Dianne but they don't know you still know your real name. Your name is Y/N.

He undresses you and when he takes your pistol out the holster, he puts it in your hand, you know what he's saying. 'I want you to have power over me, I want you to know if you still don't trust me, you can take aim and fire anytime, Y/N.' You put it under the pillow you lay on and forget about it till this is over.

He undresses himself and you hear a distinct sound of a foil packet being opened. Your eyes adjust to the low light and you see him smooth the condom over the tip of his cock and carefully roll it down, checking the reservoir at the tip. He then gets into bed, kneeling between your legs in the dark. The streetlight outside glints off his arm.

He leans forward slowly putting his penis into your vagina. When it's in, you can see his lovely eyes which look green in the amber slashes of light the blinds let in. With it's full girth and length inside, you cum just from that alone. You call out when it happens in an increasingly louder and louder voice and when it’s done your voice winds down to a closed mouthed sounds like “Mmmm....”

He gasps as if doused with water at the flexing of your vaginal wall's tight grip on him, you even feel light fluttering sensation of your cervix extending after the orgasm. It's mild and soft, like sunlight dappled through the many leaves of a tree. The orgasm rushes over your body and is quickly gone. You know more and more intense ones are to come. As a person who experiences multiple orgasm, you've never disliked it.

His face is above yours and you whisper, "Tell me your real name, I don't know know what to call you. I don't know your name."

"Neither do I." He says as he leans down to kiss you. And though you still want him, you could cry inside. You knew he'd been wiped clean before, but not how much they took away. No wonder he saw no point in trying to break for it. Nameless people have to run forever, or die trying.

"I'm sorry." You say. There's literally nothing else to say.

The jazz show is over. Downstairs, the radio softly plays "Toy Soldiers" by Martika.

'Step by step, Heart to heart; Left, right, left. We all fall down. Like toy soldiers..."

"I like this song," he says almost matter of fact, "It makes me think of that story, the one about the tin soldier. He didn't have a name either. Sometimes I think we're the same; he was trying to get something back, too." he says.

You answer, "If you're the Tin Soldier, then I'm the ballerina. You can still have my name, it's Y/N. Please call me, Y/N." You whisper. "If everything else burns up, I hope we'll have still this."

The song plays and if you were a different woman you'd cry. You'd cry for him and you'd cry for yourself. There's definitely something broken inside him and there's something broken in you, too. But the tears can't wash it all away, like rain rinsing the pollen off a car hood. Nothing important is ever that easy.

'When you hear temptation call, It's your heart that takes, takes the fall...'

You know none of this is right, you shouldn't feel anything about him nor he about you and yet...You always knew there was some truth to the lies.

'Won't you come out and play with me? Bit by bit, Torn apart; We never win. But the battle wages on... For toy soldiers.'

He begins to truly do you in earnest. You wrap your arms around his neck, legs around his waist and hang on for dear life, like you’re riding a run away horse. His pace is brutal, his thrusts strangely mechanical in their speed and precision. If you weren't so wet from coming already it would have gotten uncomfortable quickly, but as is ,it’s mind blowing and you can’t help but take a deep breath and vocalize a long, “OOOoooh, myyy Goood!!!”.

The noises he's making are fucking criminal. Every sound he utters intensifies your yearning higher than you thought it could go and higher still. He grunts and growls every few thrust in a low voice, the sound of him literal music to your ears. You come again this time with a long and open "Oooh!!", it's intensity rocks you to the bone. It feels as if it reaches the outer limit of your skin and doubles back on it self, rushing back into you like an implosion. You are both sweating like it's high noon after a three mile run.

He pulls out and scoots down on the bed. When he's comfortable he grasps a hand full of your pubic hair with his right hand, running his fingers through it and massaging you entire pelvic area. You wouldn't have thought this arousing but it is, no one has ever literally petted your pussy. His right hand works up and down just rubbing you, he’s not pressing for clit stimulation he just wants you to feel what it’s like when someone touches you this way; it's almost not even a sex act and it's all the more sexy for that.

He starts working the fingers of his of his left up and down your slit, pressing down over your clit and sliding to the vaginal opening but denying entry, just letting his middle finger stray barely into the wetness there and spreading it down your clit again. Over and over he does it, it's a slow torture of the best variety.

When his finger begins describing the line back down, you thrust your hips up forcing his fingers to issue more pressure against you.You try to do this once, twice and then on the third pass he removes his hand saying," Uht-uhn, babycakes, you're gonna lie still and take it slow or I'll punish you."

You hear...a laugh in his voice? "Hu-uhf!" You groan. Your breathing is fast even though what he was doing was so slow. You were close to coming when he stopped. The energy is still thrumming inside you.

He starts again the same thing, the same speed, but you can't help yourself and quite soon you're trying to move your hips to make him do it, do it harder, do it faster.

He abruptly stops saying, "No-no, oh, your too naughty, doll. Now your gonna to get it." and with that jams two fingers of his left hand into your cunt. It's freezing cold. He leaves it there for a moment to be sure you've felt the cold and then he starts thrusting from the shoulder his fingers in a hook shape assaulting your g-spot with reckless abandon. You hear him actually laugh.

You start to scream with pleasure, the high pitch of it could be mistaken for someone being murdered, not experiencing la petite mort. As you're screaming at the top of your lungs "-aGHH!! gaH-NO, IT'S TOO MUCH-, NO! DON'T STOP!! FOR FUCK'S SAKE DON'T- YES, YES!"

He doesn't stop, he throws a pillow into your arms and you squeeze it as tight as you can, burying your mouth into it, still screaming though unintelligibly now. He laughs again, the sound is so playful. Very quickly you're back at the edge again and this time he waits till the last moment and then yanks his fingers out of you, and the sexual energy slowly dwindles away. You kick out at the rumpled sheets like a spoiled child and scream one last time in frustration into the pillow. You hear him chuckle quietly. You can't believe what he just did and you can't believe your reaction to him doing it.

"Oh, you dirty bastard!" You say, the smile in your voice is plain for the two of you to hear. In this moment, nothing else outside the to of you matters anymore. You don't know how, but this is what you wanted, for the two of you to have a few precious genuine moments together, be damned what Hydra wants you to do.

"Aw, don't sulk, honey. I still have something for you. If you come and get it." in the light coming in the window you see his lashes twitch down as he winks at you.

"You think your just too cute, huh?" You say moving over as he lies beside you.

"No, just cute enough." He says, the laugh still lingering in his voice. You love this about him, he’s so snarky, he was born to bust balls.

You look back over all the times you were his field contact and how many times he'd strike up playful banter with you. You had though it was all just predetermined responses even his emotional responses, how they intend for you to operate, but in reality he had genuinely been having fun talking to you. Even if all the two of you said was scripted, his laughter, his sarcasm, the looks of affection, his gestures of care, his tender adoration of you had been all him.

He pulls you on to his lap, your back to his chest and your legs spread open over his, like reverse cowgirl. His chin rests on your left shoulder. You raise both arms and caress his face with both hands. He inserts his still hard as granite cock into you. It hits your spot and stays pressed up against it. You grab two fist fulls of his long dark hair. You cum once more moaning louder and louder as it swells and quieter and quieter as it dissipates. He holds you close as you coast back down off the wave of bliss. Your pelvic floor relaxes a bit more and his dick slides further toward you back, up and in.

He says to you as he slowly reclines back against the pillows and headboard, taking you into a more supine position, "This time we're gonna cum together, sweetheart. You're gonna wait for me and then we'll make it together." He slides his right hand down and slips his fingers between your labia and finding your clit, he rubs gentle circles on it in a moderate pace. With the other he caresses your breasts rubbing his thumb over one nipple then the next and back again.�With his knees bent and feet resting on their outer edges on the bed he begins thrusting about 89% slower than your first intercourse of the night.

His legs rest in a diamond shape as he rocks his hips in time with the motion of his right hand. You lie on top of him not having to work for it, receiving the ecstasy like a queen getting her God given right to luxury. You feel a strange sensation, like joy and hope and despair. If you weren't made into operatives you easily would have never met. But because your assassins and spies, you can never have anything more than what you've got.

In you ear he pants, whispering, "I could never tell, we're meant to be like that, always manipulated and always manipulating, like toy soldiers. We're moved around and made to do things, we have no control over ourselves. We get broken and we're forced to hurt each other. Forgive me, baby. I saw, but I couldn't tell if it was real. Oh, girl, when I was done with the job today all I wanted was to hold you, hold you like this and make you feel good. You're so beautiful, you're so good to me, you're so incredible.

All the things I do... there's nothing for me, no escape. The only good is you. I may be a killer, but If I could help it, I wasn't gonna make you be with me under their presences anymore. And with the way we feel, do you feel how clean it is? Oh, my God, babydoll!! It's so pure, all I wanted was to share it with you. I've been praying it's real, not more of their work. No matter how many times they make us do this, we'll know we're really doing it for ourselves."

Yes. That's exactly it. You've always been ok with this part of the act because of how you feel about him. And you know why he won't say it. He doesn't want them to take it from him later, they can't erase what they don't know is there. If this blows up in your faces and you both get sent to the rinse cycle, you may not remember each other, but you'll always feel what's left of this.

It's such a dark thing to think about during sex, but it doesn't turn you off. You think and do lots of contrasting things. If anything, knowing that the love is real on the surface, in the depths and even on the bottom of it all just makes you relax more into his arms and spread your legs all the more wider for him. The pressure is building, but you keep breathing deep. You force your muscles to remain relaxed instead of tensing up and trapping the pressure in your lower half until it burst free. It feels so good this way, it's like the orgasm has already begun. Right now it's weak but constant, it goes on and on, just strengthening more and more.

"Oh, babydoll! It's so tight, your so hot and wet inside. Aw, yeah, that's right. Just lemme do it all, baby. You just lemme hold you, girl, just be here with me. Lemme take care of you." He says.

He quickly swaps hands between thrusts. His metal hands feels so warm from caressing your breasts, it's almost hot. The other hand he raises to your lips. He inserts the middle finger slowly into your mouth. You taste yourself on his finger tips and you suck every drop off. You massage the pad of his finger with your tongue, you suck his finger as you'd suck his cock. You begin to feel a light pulsing against the walls of your vagina.

"Oh, sweetheart, oh! You almost ready?" He asks. He makes a sound like "Uh!" with each exhale. It’s a bit more higher pitch each time he does it.

You nod your head and slip his finger out of your mouth long enough to say "Oh, hurry! Come on. Tell me when!" and put it back in your mouth because you need it. You need to feel it's soft yielding skin on your tongue, need to feel the friction on your spit covered sensitive inside of your lips as it goes in and out.

The pulsing in his cock gets faster and more pronounced but his movement stays the same. It once again feels mechanical in it's timing. So perfect, no wasted movement. Only martial artists and dancers move this way.

"Hah, ok baby, come on. Let's do it now!" He cries out. You feel his cock flexing inside you and you begin to cum. "I'm, ugh, fuck! I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Oh, you make me cum so well! I love the way you make cum! Yes!" he says.

As you cum as he's cumming, it keeps going, you have three distinct and separate orgasms. It feels each time like your body powers up and fires of a powerful beam of pleasure. With his finger still in your mouth, you also cry out, "Oh, God! Oh, God! Hah, ha! Yeah, cum for me!" You feel dizzy and almost disoriented by the blasts of ecstasy that just ripple up and down your arm and leg and back to where they originated over and over for almost a minute.

You both just lie there for a while, drench in sweat from the hot weather and the heat the two of you generated. You feel his heart racing and his chest rising and falling with his breath. He takes his finger from your mouth and brushes you hair from the side of you face. He caresses your cheek softly with his fingers folded so he touching you with the back of them. You squirm around, roll over, he pulls out and you shower his face with hungry kisses.

"I'm so glad,"He says sounding so genuinely grateful it hurts,"I just wanted to make you happy this time. Thank you for trusting me."

"I... I'm happy every time I do it with you." You admit sliding your lower half off of his, but keeping your head to his chest and your arm around his waist. He’s so big, it’s like trying to hug a tree.

"Me too." he says, moving the condom tying it off and dropping it in the trash bin near the bed and nightstand.

Before long the to of you drift off in each others arms like any other man and wife.


End file.
